


One Year of Freedom

by Roydesu13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany, Hetalia, Italy, Multi, North Italy - Freeform, Romano, South Italy - Freeform, Spain, aph Hetalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roydesu13/pseuds/Roydesu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas had been a slave to the caravan ever since he was a child. He did what he was told, and at night danced in their shows as a "gypsy." He loved to dance, the activity was always the highlight of his day. It brought him a freedom he didn't used to have an access to.<br/>His life went along on this same routine for a long time, until one night, a mysterious man showed up at his performance.<br/>Feliciano learned how to truly smile again that year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gypsy/Human AU about Italy and Germany.  
> My friend and I thought up this AU together (coincidentally in history class)  
> [That just sorta happens when your friend drags you into a fandom you have no knowledge of and your teacher starts talking about fashion of the past. Roy is the main author of this I just supplied part of the idea and here we are.]

_ “What if the moon really is made out of cheese? ” The small boy spoke. He had beautiful bronze hair and an odd strand of hair that just wouldn't stay down. _

_ He giggled at his companion that was sitting next to him. “It would be amazing… We would never run out of cheese!” He sighed wearing a light smile. _

_ The other child with him chuckled and whispered as he closed icy blue eyes, “only you would think of something that crazy.”  _

_ They both stayed like that for a long while. Soon enough the sun started to set and the second child stood. “I hope we can meet again… Feliciano.” _

_ He stretched out his hand and the other child stood, taking it. _

_ “That would make me really happy, Ludwig.” _

_ They shook hands and the boy with the icy blue eyes waved as he left down a path. _

_ The other child continued to smile as he made his way back to his home. _

_ He skipped along the path happily and hummed a light tune. _

_ His happy spirit quickly left as he saw his home. _

_ Fire. It was on fire. Someone was… Someone was screaming, they sounded terrified. _

_ A boy came running to him, he looked to be a little older and had the same kind of pesky hair curl as the other kid. The elder  grabbed his hand. He looked him in the eyes, his own full of tears. _

_ “We have to run Feli…” _

_ They took off down a path, the older boy pulling the younger away, leaving behind horror filled acres and buildings engulfed in flames. _

_ They ran for what felt like ages. _

_ “Fratello? Please. Where are we going?” The smaller boy called to the elder. _

_ No response, they kept running into the night. _

_ It was only when the moon was high in the sky that they finally stopped, tired and out of breath _

_ The smaller boy stared at the older. _

_ They stayed quiet, until the elder finally spoke. _

_ “...People showed up out of nowhere and started to capture everyone along with burn the town. Anyone that resisted was being killed. Nonno…” His voice cracked and he swallowed more tears from coming up. “Nonno  was killed trying to protect me. He told me to find you and run, to not stop running.” _

_ The smaller boy fell to his knees from exhaustion and disbelief. _

_ The silence hung heavy in the air as the elder found them a place to sleep. Exhaustion  overtook them. _

_ In the morning the smaller boy awoke in a strange place. His brother was nowhere to be seen and he started to panic. He looked around, seeing many other people, most were in ragged clothing with grim faces. They all looked so sad, but why? He walked to a woman that was holding a small baby. _

_ “Excuse me miss… where are we? I don't see my brother anywhere. He was just with me…” _

_ He frowned as she opened her mouth. _

_ Her voice was quiet as she spoke. “Stupid boy. You’ll never see your brother again. I saw when they brought you in. You weren’t with anyone, just sleeping. And to answer your question... All of us have been captured and are to be sold as slaves.” _

_ His tiny heart felt like it broke as tears came to his eyes. _

_ He was alone. _

 

_ Completely, utterly alone, and scared beyond belief. _

  
  


The light from the glowing red torches shone down onto the face of a young gypsy. The fair-skinned dancer ran their hands down their sides, emphasizing the curves they possessed. They twirled and swayed their hips, dancing to the beautiful tune flowing through the air. The music was upbeat and filled with excitement. Men sat on the sidelines playing flutes and drums.

The little trinkets on the dancer’s costume jingled as they spun, the blue fabrics of the outfit draped on their skin almost seemed to shine in the light glow of the flames. The dancer's eyes were shut gently as they danced, sounds of amazement could be heard from the observing crowd . A young man watched the performance, his icy blue eyes staring directly at the young gypsy. He couldn't help the large smile on his lips at the wondrous dancing unfolding before him. Minutes passed as they danced with a seemingly carefree grace, until, to the crowd’s dismay, the music ended. The dancer bowed and turned, beads of unseeable sweat flying through the air at the actions. 

After they were off the stage, they walked past other gypsies that were going on to dance. They wandered off toward a makeshift back room and sat down almost immediately on a pile of blankets and pillows. They wiped the dripping sweat from their forehead and laid back on the sofa seat. A tired sigh escaped the lips of the migrant as they closed their eyes,heavy breathing soon becoming normal. They laid like that for a long while, their body relaxed as a much needed sleep overtook them. The nomad was soon awoken by a rough shake against their shoulders. They groaned and opened their eyes, giving the culprit a small glare. Ramus, the caravans leader and the gypsy’s master. The young dancer sighed and stretched their arms.

“You have a customer.” Ramus grabbed them by the arm and squeezed tightly, the gypsy couldn’t help but let out a small yelp of surprise and pain. Sure they were treated roughly but usually Ramus was nicer.

The dancer gave him a look and spoke, “ what do you mean by customer?”

The man grinned and let go of the small gypsy's arm. “A man offered to pay me triple what it is for the others to see you.” He pointed at the small gypsies chest and smiled.

“But I’m a boy!” He pushed the man's hand away and crossed his arms.

“I know. That's why I’m only allowing him a few minutes. And I told him he can’t do much. The man was fine with it.”

The boy pouted and let out an aggravated sigh, but he couldn’t exactly not do what his master told him to. “Fine.”

Ramus clapped his hands in delight and started for the exit, “he’ll be right in!”

After a few minutes the small male had prepared himself for whatever creep had begged his master to let them see him. He shivered as he awaited the arrival of his so called “customer.” His eyes were drawn towards the entrance, where he could hear hushed voices just outside. A chill shot up his spine as the curtain moved and a muscular blonde entered the room.

The boy inhaled and gave the blond his best smile, an uneasy feeling took place in his stomach. He locked eyes with the man for a moment. The eyes he met were so beautiful. His “customer” approached and sat down next to the dancer.

They sat there awkwardly, The young gypsy training his eyes on the blanket they were sitting on. He would glance up every so often to look at the strange man, the uneasy feeling he had at first was starting to vanish and he felt his chest loosen up slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“Do you have a name, by chance?” The man’s voice was deep, but gentle, and laced with a heavy accent that seemed to be German. The boy was taken aback by this question, and nodded meekly.

“Well, what is it?” The man's voice rung firm and gentle.

He shifted a little and once again opened his mouth to speak. “...ciano…” He mumbled quietly, closing his eyes.

“Pardon?”

He swallowed and looked up to the larger male's eyes timidly, “Feliciano…” He swallowed a small lump in his throat, “that's my name.”

The man stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. For some reason, Feliciano felt like he was being pulled into those crystal blue eyes. He leaned forward, inching himself closer to the unnamed man. The man must have noticed because he pulled his gaze away and turned his body slightly away.

“Feliciano…” He spoke slowly as he said his name. “It’s a pleasure. My name is Ludwig.”

Feliciano smiled, ‘Ludwig? That sounds so familiar.’

Ludwig shifted again to face Feliciano,“You're not a girl are you?” Feliciano's heart stopped. Oh no, if he gets found out-

“I! No, you’re wrong! I’m…” His voice was suddenly lost as the other male started to speak again.

“That's what I thought when I saw you dancing…” He smiled gently at Feliciano, who felt extremely guilty but simply nodded his head.

They sat in silence once again.

“Feliciano?”

“Um… Yes?” He stared at Ludwig.

“You are a slave here aren't you?” The gypsy nodded his head.

“I can help,” the blond leaned in close as he whispered, “you want to escape don’t you?”

Feliciano pulled away from Ludwig and stared into his eyes.

‘Is he being serious?’ Feliciano kept his attention focused on searching those beautiful blue eyes of Ludwigs.

They sat in a tense silence, “why would you help me?”

Ludwig pulled away and sat up again, “because-”

“How do I know you're not lying to me?” Feliciano felt a little bit angry that this stranger thought he was that  _ stupid. _

“I don’t care if you paid triple to come in here and, oh I don’t know what you wanted to do! I don’t care if I get in trouble! I’m not  _ dumb _ !”

By this point he was exceptionally red in the face and Ludwig seemed taken aback. 

“Feliciano… I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you so angry.” He stood up, “I didn’t mean any harm to you.”

Feliciano took a deep breath and calmed himself a little.

“I’ll leave now…”

He watched as Ludwig turned to go. Something in him told him to stop the action and call the man back, but he didn’t. As soon as Ludwig had left the gypsy hopped up and ran off to find Keesha.

Keesha had joined the caravan as a paid dancer two years ago and was Feliciano's best friend. He found the young girl standing outside, staring up at the stars. He slowly came to stand next to her and let out a sigh of aggravation.

“You'll never believe what just happened to me.”Keesha turned to face him. He looked into her soft brown eyes as she spoke.

“Does it have to do with that man?” She smiled and pointed towards the ‘visitor’ Feliciano had been oh-so graced with.

The boys face became slightly pink and he nodded his head. “Yeah… It does.”

Keesha giggled a little bit and took Feliciano's hand.

“Feli… He doesn't seem  _ that _ bad. He did offer to help you.”

“How do you know-?”

“Ah! You've caught me red handed. I was listening the whole time.” She smiled cheekily and let go of his hand. “I’m going to go and talk to him for you,” she skipped off towards the tall blonde, leaving Feliciano with his mouth gaping open.

Feliciano couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Keesha speak to Ludwig. They were both smiling and turned to look at the dancer peering at them. The small males face felt heated, he turned away, crossing his arms over his chest in an angry pout. He glanced back over at the pair, who looked like they had known each other for years. Feliciano heard a laugh from Keesha and once again he turned away, this time with his back facing the other two. He let out a sigh into the cool air and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Gentle footsteps approached Feliciano, then a warm hand rested on his shoulder. He shivered and turned around, coming face-to-face with his friend. She grinned and pointed at Ludwig who was right behind her. A groan escaped Feliciano.

“Now what?”

Keesha gave him a rough shove of the arm, the grin on her face grew as she spoke.

“I believe that you two came to misunderstanding of sort. You see, Ludwig here,” she patted his shoulder. “He offered his help because that's his job!”

Feliciano eyed the said man curiously. “Job?”

Ludwig nodded his head.

“Yep! Isn't that neat?” Keesha's eyes lit up, “he goes around freeing-”

“Please, keep your voice down.” Ludwig had spoken up and leaned in closer. The girl nodded her head as the former continued speaking.

“It is true, I travel around helping people to regain their freedom.”

Feliciano scoffed, “are you sure that’s even a real job? I’ve never heard of it.” Cue the sass, Feliciano stuck his hand on his hips. He wore a defiant scowl, however, this time it seemed more forced. “Can you prove it?” He stared down the other male, who had taken a step back.

“Well, no, not really.” A smile creeped up his face as Ludwig spoke, “but, I can figure out how to prove it to you. Your caravan will be here for a few more days, correct?”

Keesha nodded her head, “Yep! Until Sunday morning!”

“Alright then. To prove that I just want to help, I will watch your show every night,and on Saturday, if you agree by then, I’ll get you out.”

Feliciano rolled his eyes, “you can go ahead and try.” The scowl that was previously plastered to his face had been replaced with a smile.

Ludwig nodded his head as they had come to an agreement.

“Well I’ll be taking my leave then, but rest assured Feliciano. I will be back tomorrow night.”

The two dancers watched Ludwig leave, and as soon as he was out of sight Keesha squealed.

“I can’t believe it Feli! You have to agree with Ludwig! Please!” She latched herself onto the boy like a leech would.

“This is a once in a lifetime chance! You don’t want to be a slave the rest of your life, do you? I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I get to eat and dance, I also have a great friend. What more could I need?”

“Freedom.” The dancer’s happy and cheerful voice was now laced with a serious tone. Something inside Feliciano went off as he listened to his friend speak.

“I want you to have your freedom, Feliciano. Don’t you want to find your brother? Go back to your home in Italy? How come you’ve lost your hopeful spark? When I first came here that’s all you would talk about. And now…” She let go of him and stared deep into his soft brown eyes, “what happened to Feliciano Vargas?”

The said male dropped his head and stared at the earth as he spoke in a hushed voice. “I guess he lost his hope. Maybe all he wants now is to forget the past and pretend it didn’t happen, pretend that he isn't trapped here in this dumb caravan waiting on the needs of his Master.” He swallowed as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Maybe he’s just tired of trying to achieve something as impossible as freedom.”

Keesha stared at her friend in dismay, “Feli…” She reached for his shoulder but he pulled away. Pain was written all over the young gypsy’s face as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“I’m going to go to bed now. I have to wake up with the sun, you know.”

“Please talk to me, Feli.”

He shook his head, “I need to think, alright?” He turned and started off to where he slept with the other slaves.

“Feli I’m so sorry…” Keesha watched him for a minute before she headed to her own little tent, guilt spread across her features.

An uneasy feeling came over Feliciano that night, his discontent slowly melting away as he sunk into the dull comfort of sleep.

  
_ To be continued…  _


End file.
